


NozoNicoEli - Domestic Discipline and μ!

by wraithiwara



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, Nico is a weenie pass it on, Post canon, Spanking, one shot..... for now...?!?!, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post canon. Nico, Nozomi, and Eli share an apartment and each other. Nico is a lousy roommate who eats everyone’s food, forgets her rent, does no chores, and is a general pain in the backside… so Nozomi and Eli show her how bad a pain in the butt can be. Nozomi and Eli may or may not have a fetish for Nico in a school uniform.</p><p>tl;dr domestic discipline third year threeway relationship with a sub nico and two dommes. probably a one shot but i had fun writing it so more might happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	NozoNicoEli - Domestic Discipline and μ!

Even while she was trying to hide it, it was obvious that Nico’s legs were shaking. She wasn’t scared or anxious or anything like that. How stupid. She was just leaning so far over the desk that she was forced to her tip toes. She couldn’t help it if her legs shook a bit. It was biology. Anybody that said otherwise should read a book already.

“We hope you know that this is for your own good, Nicocchi.” Nozomi said, the tone of her voice (oh god the tone) was as teasing to Nico’s ears as the hand gently stroking her head was. Not that Nozomi had anything to do with that; her hands were too busy prompting Nico to spread her legs and move her hips and shift her waist and make her butt stick out more and god she was shaking more than before now.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll go slowly at first, okay?” Eli said, speaking from the seat directly in front of Nico. Eli was sitting at her office desk, legs crossed, steaming coffee in her hand and looking extremely pleased with everything in front of her. Nico gulped, a nervous smile spread across her face while she tried to steady her legs. She couldn’t believe she was about to get a spanking from her room-mates, even if she had agreed to it when moving in with them.

 

They’d known each other since school, all three of them were close, but that meant both the other girls knew how likely it was for Nico to dodge chores, eat their food, and generally be a pest… and this was just one of the many punishments she had agreed to in advance. She still winced whenever she remembered the great washi-washi punishment when she lost her share of the rent. Never again…!

 

“Guys… you don’t have to do this! I’m sorry! I was too busy with work to make my own dinner! I’ve been so tired lately, Eli! Nozomi!” She pleaded, making sure to keep eye contact with Eli rather than Nozomi. Out of her two girlfriends she knew fine well which one of them was the weakest link, which one of them had mercy, and which one of them could be manipulate. Her heart soared with hope when she saw Eli’s mouth open slightly. The stupid girl was really going to fall for th—whack!! “Ahhhh!”

 

“Nicocchi, don’t try to guilt your way out of this. It’s time for you to reflect on your ice-cream stealing crimes.” Nozomi warned. Nico didn’t need to look around to see the icy smile on Nozomi’s face; she could picture it just fine and the image seemed much more intimidating after that quick slap to her rump. Nozomi, never one to be swayed by her girlfriend’s guilt trips, made sure to give Eli a firm look. This was really happening, she said without, well, without saying it. Eli nodded back.

 

“She’s right. This isn’t something we enjoy doing, you know. It’s a punishment, after all… sorry.”

 

“You guys are saying that now…” Nico whimpered,  “But then why did you make me wear my old school uniform?!”

 

In the wake of that question there was only silence. Neither Eli nor Nozomi had an answer for that, all they had were guilty and embarrassed smiles and the sudden realization that it was time for Eli to reach for the gag in her top drawer…


End file.
